chat room madness gundam seed style
by suzu enma
Summary: Kira decided to make a private chat room for him and Athrun but that didn't go as plan. unexpected guests keeps showing up.
1. Chapter 1

****

I do not own gundam seed

* * *

**Freedom: Man I hate this.**

**Blue Knight: Hate what????**

**Freedom: Mu thought it was funny to drench me in water.**

**Blue Knight: ………**

**Evil dude entered chat room **

**Evil Dude: Ha Zala is speechless**

**Freedom: Yzak what are you doing here?**

**Blue Knight: this is a private chat room**

**Evildude: so what if it is **

**Freedom: this is not my day**

**Pink princess entered chat room**

**Pink princess: Kira-chan, where are you????**

**Blue knight: how did you find this chat room**

**Freedom: ……..**

**Evil dude: why did the freedom pilot go quiet**

**Blue knight: good question**

**Pink princess: Kira-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Evil dude: maybe that's way**

**Blue knight: no kidding**

**Pink princess: where is my Kira-chan??????**

**Blue knight: he's not yours!!!!!!**

**Evil dude: really**

**Freedom: 0.o**

**Pink princess: how dare you say that!**

**Evil dude: He he he**

**Blue knight: it's true**

**Freedom: stop fighting over me!!!!!! **

**Evil dude: this is so much fun**

**Blue knight: Yzak stay out of it**

**Pink princess: KIRA-CHAN IS MINE**

**Freedom left the chat room**

**Blue knight: look what you did**

**Pink princess: no my Kira-chan **

**Evil dude: leave already you annoying girl**

**Pink princess: make me**

**Blue knight: I know where you are**

**Pink princess: 0.0**

**Pink princess left chat room**

**Evil dude: well that made her leave**

**Blue knight: yeah that did**

**Pink princess returns to the chat room**

**Pink princess: I don't like either of you**

**Pink princess leaves chat room**

**Evil dude: what the…..**

**Blue knight: don't ask me**

**Freedom entered chat room**

**Freedom: is she gone**

**Blue knight: yeah she's gone**

**Freedom: good**

**Evil dude: that was fun**

**Blue knight: sure it was**

* * *

Freedom- Kira

Blue knight- Athrun

Evil dude- Yzak

Pink princess- Lacus


	2. Chapter 2

**Red eye demon- shin**

**rebel girl- Cagalli**

**cool girl101- Luna**

**

* * *

**

**Red eye demon: orb is stupid**

**Rebel girl: it is not**

**Red eye demon: is too**

**Rebel girl: shut up**

**Red eye demon: you shut up**

**Rebel girl: make me**

**Blue knight: both of you shut up**

**Rebel girl: huh**

**Red eye demon: what?!?!?**

**Freedom: we leave for five minutes and this is what happens**

**Blue knight: no kidding**

**Freedom: this suppose to be private**

**Rebel girl: 0.o**

**Blue knight: did u make sure u put private **

**Freedom: umm…**

**Red eye demon: Ha Ha Ha**

**Blue knight: shin!!!!**

**Rebel girl: should we not be here**

**Freedom: yes**

**Blue knight: well it's too late to do anything now**

**Red eye demon: yeah**

**Freedom: who asked you**

**Rebel girl: Kira, what is wrong with you**

**Blue knight: he's just not a good mood**

**Red eye demon: I wonder why**

**Freedom: ……**

**Cool girl101 has entered chat room**

**Cool girl101: Shin!?!?**

**Freedom: what is this free for all**

**Red eye demon: what do you want Luna**

**Rebel girl: I'll be leaving now**

**Rebel girl has left chat room**

**Blue knight: well this is certainly turning into a party**

**Cool girl101: Shin your suppose to be working**

**Freedom: Hmmm…**

**Red eye demon: I'll get to it**

**Blue knight: and when will that be**

**Freedom: maybe never**

**Cool girl101: Hey**

**Red eye demon: nice**

**Blue knight: that's what you get for coming in this chat room**

**Freedom: at least no one else showed up**

**Cool girl101: Shin get to WORK!!!!**

**Red eye demon: Fine **

**Red eye demon and Cool girl101 has left the chat room**

**Freedom: finally**

**Blue knight: yup**

**Freedom: now what do we do**

**Blue knight: don't know**

**Freedom: now that no one is interrupting us there's nothing to do**

**Blue knight: I think your right**

**To be continued **


	3. Chapter 3

**Freedom: Athrun**

**Blue knight: what kira**

**Freedom: I am bored**

**Blue knight: what I am suppose to do about it**

**Freedom: you don't have to get an attitude**

**Blue knight: sorry**

**Cool strike has entered chat room **

**Cool strike: hey boys**

**Freedom: who is this?**

**Blue knight: yeah**

**Cool strike: it's me. Mu**

**Freedom: oh great**

**Blue knight: are you still mad**

**Cool strike: yeah, are you?**

**Freedom: you still haven't apologized**

**Blue knight: Mu, come on**

**Cool strike: is that all**

**Freedom: what do you mean is that all!?**

**Blue knight: well this going to take awhile **

**(Athrun went to get something to eat)**

**Cool strike: Jeez, why do I have to apologize? It was just a joke**

**Freedom: I didn't like the joke**

**Cool strike: you don't like anything**

**Freedom: what was that?**

**(Athrun came back)**

**Blue knight: okay stop it**

**Cool strike: fine, I am sorry**

**Freedom: sure but no more jokes**

**Blue knight: like that will happen**

**Cool strike: I can stop with the jokes**

**Freedom: ha ha, sure you can**

**Blue knight: I have to agree with kira**

**Cool strike: hey!!!!!! I can too**

**Freedom: fine, prove it**

**Blue knight: yeah prove it**

**Cool strike: alright, how**

**Freedom: you can't do any pranks on people for a month**

**Blue knight: yeah and if you do. you have to tell Murrue how you feel**

**Cool strike: what, no way**

**Freedom: yes way, unless you're afraid to lose**

**Blue knight: well**

**Cool strike: alright, I'll do it**

**Freedom: I can't wait to see this**

**Blue knight: me too but do you think he will win**

**Cool strike: I am still here you know**

**Freedom: we know and No I don't think he will win**

**Blue knight: Ha Ha**

**Cool strike: hey!!!!!!!!!**

**Freedom: what, we just playing**

**Blue knight: yeah**

**Cool strike: I am out**

**Cool strike left the chat room**

**Freedom: well he's gone now**

**Blue knight: yeah but I wonder who will show up next time**

**Freedom: who knows**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freedom: Athrun…..**

**Blue Knight: what???**

**Freedom: how long has it been that Mu didn't do anything yet?**

**Blue Knight: hmm… I say two days**

**Freedom: really, wow**

**Cool strike has enter chat room**

**Cool strike: hey kid the princess is coming**

**Freedom: what?!?!**

**Blue Knight: Mu what are you talking about**

**Cool Strike: Lacus is coming by**

**Freedom: when!!!!**

**Blue Knight: yeah**

**Cool Strike: in about in hour I think**

**Freedom: this better not be a joke Mu**

**Blue Knight: yeah, what he said**

**Dark King has enter chat room**

**Dark Knight: what a joke**

**Freedom: what was that?**

**Blue Knight: what is that suppose to mean**

**Cool Strike: yeah**

**Dark Knight: you Kira**

**Freedom: what!!!! Why you….**

**Blue Knight: hey!!!! How dare you say that**

**Cool Strike: what is the meaning of this?**

**Dark Knight: I don't know how to say this**

**Freedom: well I know what to say, you're a jerk**

**Blue Knight: yeah and who invited you to our party**

**Cool Strike: yeah**

**Freedom: that goes for you too Mu**

**Blue Knight: Ha Ha**

**Dark Knight: fine who wants to talk to you two anyway**

**Cool Strike: hey**

**Dark knight and Cool Strike leaves chat room**

**Blue Knight: so did you forget about Lacus**

**Freedom: no, I have to go before she gets here **

**Blue Knight: you did, alright**

**(Kira heard yelling down the hall)**

**Freedom: be right back**

**Blue Knight: alright**

**(Kira left his room and went to see what was the yelling about)**

Kira walked down the hall and saw Lacus there, he gulped and smiled. Lacus ran to him and then took him hostage for their date.

--In the chat room--

**Blue Knight: well now**

**Dark Knight enters chat room**

**Dark knight: he's not coming back for a while**

**Blue Knight: what are you talking about? **

**Dark Knight: one word Lacus **

**Blue Knight: oh boy**

**Dark knight: well now you know**

**Dark knight left the chat room**

**Blue Knight: I hope Kira is doing okay**

**--**Kira's date**—**

Kira and lacus went out for dinner. He hoped nothing will go wrong, Lacus looked happy and he didn't want to ruin it. It was a long night. Kira wondered when it was going to end. After dinner they went to see a movie and after that they went to get a desert. Kira finally got home and went right to bed.

* * *

Dark Knight- Rey


End file.
